Un Ligero Cambio
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Un ligero cambio en el intercambio tradicional de San Valentín. [Viñeta] /Future fic/


**Disclaimer:** In a Heartbeat no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

 **Advertencia:** Pues esto está ambientado en un futuro probable donde Sherwin y Jonathan ya son universitarios.

* * *

 **Un Ligero Cambio.**

 **...**

—Eh, Jonathan— dijo Sherwin con una sonrisa nerviosa las mejillas coloradas—. Feliz San Valentín.

Jonathan parpadeó, sorprendido, y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Manzanas?

Allí, en medio de su picnic, sentados uno frente al otro, sobre un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos, Sherwin extendía una canasta llena de deliciosas manzanas rojas, que – si se miraban con atención – parecían formar una curiosa figura. Un corazón. Por supuesto, cuando el universitario comenzó a bajar la canasta junto con su mirada, avergonzado y decepcionado, Jonathan agarró la canasta de inmediato.

—¡No es que no me haya gustado! —exclamó, sobresaltando a Sherwin— Solamente me dio curiosidad, ya sabes, lo normal son chocolates.

Entonces una sonrisa tímida se pintó en el rostro del chico de rizos rojizos.

—Bueno, la idea era sorprenderte —admitió—. Tú me sorprendiste con el viaje y este lugar tan bonito, aunque al final no se me ocurrió nada tan genial como lo tuyo.

—¿Cómo qué no? Las manzanas son geniales.

Los hombros de Sherwin temblaron y una carcajada floreció de lo profundo de su garganta, robándole una sonrisa a Jonathan en el proceso.

—Al final, solo se me ocurrió cambiar chocolates por otra cosa, y como aquí hace tanto calor, y hay tantas manzanas, además de que no te gusta el pie de manzana…

—Te digo, las manzanas son geniales, Sherwin.

El nombrado conectó su mirada con la azul de Jon y volvió a reír. Cuando se trataba de su fruta favorita, el veinteañero de cabellos oscuros era divertido, con las expresiones que hacía, consciente o inconscientemente, al afirmar y reafirmar aquello.

—Por supuesto, por algo son tu cosa favorita en el mundo.

Jonathan negó con la cabeza, sacó una de las manzanas de la canasta, la cuál había dejado a un lado suyo, y le dio un mordisco.

—No, son mi segunda cosa favorita en el mundo.

Sherwin arqueó una ceja, curioso.

—¿Sí? —Jonathan asintió—. ¿Entonces qué es la primera? ¿Los libros?

—Nop.

Sherwin se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

—¿El helado de limón?

—N… ¿Qué? —dijo de repente—, Sherwin, no me gusta el helado de limón.

—Sarah dijo que sí.

—Sarah miente, duh —obvió Jonathan al poner los ojos en blanco y darle otro mordisco a su manzana.

—Ya, ya —casi rió Sherwin—, ¿Shakespeare?

—Eh… —hizo como si se lo pensara— Sí pero no.

Sherwin frunció el ceño. ¿Sí pero no? ¿Es que su novio quería fundirle el cerebro o qué? Evitó bufar y hacer una mueca, entrecerró los ojos mirando con sospecha al chico, que en algún momento se había movido de su lugar y ahora estaba sentado a su lado, y volvió a intentar adivinar.

—¿Las tortugas marinas?

Jonathan negó, divertido.

—Te daré una pista —dijo entonces, con los ojos brillándole—. Es una persona, y su nombre empieza con "S".

Sherwin bufó e hizo una mueca.

—Shakespeare.

—Su primer nombre —añadió—, y actualmente vive.

—¿Sarah? —parpadeó, un poco sorprendido y extrañado—. Sé que es tu hermana y todo, pero no creí que la quisieras tanto.

—¡Sherwin!

—¿Qué? —dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

Ahora fue el turno de Jonathan para bufar, para luego acercar una canasta – otra diferente a la que Sherwin le había dado – y comenzar a rebuscar algo dentro de la cesta de mimbre. Una vez encontró lo que buscaba, sacó del interior de la canasta un bol mediano y transparente, repleto de fresas; como era de esperarse, los castaños ojos de Sherwin brillaron.

—¿Cómo, en la vida, Sarah va a ser mi persona favorita?

Sherwin se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, es tu hermana.

—Mi molesta hermana —replicó Jon—, que me hace de las suyas cuando puede. Con razón mi helado de crema americana sabía a limón.

Y Sherwin no pudo evitar pensar que el mohín de Jonathan era algo adorable. Entonces, distrayéndolo de cualquier pensamiento coherente, el chico amante de los libros, las manzanas y vaya uno a saber qué más, puso su mano sobre la de Sherwin, acariciándola suavemente mientras dejaba el contenedor lleno de fresas sobre el regazo del pelirrojo.

—Como sea —suspiró y sonrió, mirando fijamente al pecoso joven que le devolvía la mirada sorprendido—, feliz San Valentín, Sherwin. ¿Sabías que mi persona favorita está perdidamente enamorado de las fresas?

Una sonrisa se pintó en los labios de Sherwin, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una alegre risa para ser acallada repentinamente cuando el colorado chico depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de su novio. Era bueno ver que no solo él había cambiado los tradicionales chocolates por fruta.

* * *

 ** _¡Feliz San Valentín!_**

 ** _Para los enamorados, emparejados y solteros –como su dulce vocera que escribe miel para entretenerse–, ¡Bien! Espero les haya gustado la cosa extraña que escribí para hoy, y ¡Hagamos crecer el fandom! Ya, me dejo mis bobadas._**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás que mientras sean dichos de buena manera ¡Bienevenidos sean! Hasta luego.**


End file.
